


The Long Road Home (Destiel AU)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Virginity, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Body Worship, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Seduction, Simultaneous Orgasm, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: After many years of saving people and hunting things, Dean Winchester finally dies. But the angel who pulled him up from perdition refuses to let him go. Castiel goes up to heaven to bargain with Dean one last time to return to the world of the living, when the reunion of the two friends takes a turn that neither one had anticipated.... A mixture of smut with love and fluff, too.





	The Long Road Home (Destiel AU)

After all the times he had died over the years, Dean Winchester was surprised at how peaceful he felt as the last death finally took him. He didn’t worry about going to the empty, him and his brother having finally worked things out with Death. He didn’t find himself thinking back on all the memories, most of them more like nightmares, that had haunted him for so many years, like the sight of Sammy falling into the pit or all the times he had had to watch his brother die. Everything simply faded from his mind, like a pebble sinking into a lake, causing ripples at first, before finally settling down into nothingness.

Dean found that he enjoyed it.

“I know why you came here, Cas. And it won’t work. I’m leaving. Not again.”

Dean was sitting on the same bench he had been sitting on the other twenty five times the angel Castiel had come to visit him in his heaven. He knew how his old friend had enjoyed sunny days and sitting in parks, though the hunter himself had to admit that, in his previous life, he had seldom done either of those two things. There had always been some new case waiting to be solved. Some new person crying out to be saved. Though, as he sat there, with the warmth of the sunlight on his face and the cool, crisp air filling his lungs, Dean found himself regretting never having taken more time out to enjoy the beauty of the things around him.

“I do wish you would reconsider.” Cas sat down beside him, his eyes staring out at the pond, complete with swimming ducks, before them. When it came to illusions, Dean had spared no expense. The angel smiled a little as he cast a stealthy glance over at his human friend, taking note that, though the hunter had lived to be in his late sixties, he had chosen to take on a form of the Dean Winchester he had known years ago. He wondered at the lengths to which humans would go for their own vanity, even when they were dead.

“What? Going back to chasing demons and killing monsters, just so that I can watch everyone I love die? No thanks. Sam can run the academy on this own. He doesn't need me. Not anymore.”

The academy was what Team Free Will called the school that Sam and Dean had opened to teach the next generation of hunters. It included people from all ages and all walks of life. And even a few who, though Dean had fought against their being included, those who were magic users or not even fully human. He had watched their pupils go from being just a small handful to an army spanning across the globe. They had stopped more than one Armageddon and even stormed the gates of hell itself. But, though he would admit it to no one, Dean still preferred the good old days. Just him and Sam, on the road, just a map and a laptop showing em where to go.

“That’s not true.” Cas places a hand on his shoulder, but Dean shrugs it aside. The angel fights back the twinge of pain at being rebuffed, but reminds himself that, even when he was alive, Dean had had a hard time dealing with his feelings of loss and shame. Death would not have erased who he truly was. Or who he had been.

“We need you, Dean. I need you.”

Dean glanced over at him, and the angel felt himself gasp as he saw the depths of emotion in the human’s beautiful eyes. How many times had he found himself thinking about those eyes, how they twinkled with merriment or darkened in rage? He remembered all the nights he had spent kneeling over Dean while he slept, watching him dream. Some of the dreams had involved him, in various stages of undress, and at first Castiel had just been puzzled, uncertain at to what this might mean. Only later did he know, though he had never brought it up with the hunter. He understood that Dean was who he was. And he knew better than to make assumptions that could have potentially damaged their friendship. Though, there were times when he believed that Sam knew the truth regarding Dean as well. It was written in the disbelieving look he always gave his brother when he professed to love some woman or other. Or how he would always look at Cas when he would sit by Dean’s bed when he was sick or injured.

The only person who seemed to be oblivious about things was Dean.

“You don’t need me, Cas. You never did. You just wanted to belong. You lost heaven, so what did you have left but me?”

“I gave it all up for you.” Cas heard the anger in his voice, evidence of how far he had fallen as an angel of the lord. There was a time when he had been an emotionless soldier, as cold as he was deadly. But Dean had changed all that for him. And now, he was ready to do whatever he had to do to bring his friend back from the brink again. They had defeated death on more than one occasion together. And he saw no reason why this time would be different than any other.

“I know.”

Cas jumped when Dean reached out to cup his cheek. He turned his head, unsure what to expect from the unexpected gesture. He found his mouth watering instinctively and his heart flutter in his chest. All those years ago, he had cherished those moments when he had stood chest to chest with Dean, the feel of their bodies pressed together and the scent of him filling his nostrils. This brought all those memories back to him, along with the sadness of watching Dean growing older, losing a lot of his passion for life and pushing all those he cared away from himself. Including Cas himself.

“Dean, what are you-”

“Shut up, Cas.”

The angel moaned a little at the feel of Dean’s lips touching his own, gently at first before building in pressure. The hunter’s hands tangled in his dark hair, turning the angel’s head this way and that to deepen the kiss. The sensations going through Castiel’s body were unlike anything he had ever experienced before. It was as if the sun was living inside of him, full of heat and power, stretching out to every part of him, filling up every pore and invading every cell. He found himself whispering Dean’s name as if it were a mantra, one that both soothed and inflamed him in turn.

A second later, Castiel felt the soft sensation of a mattress caving in under him. His eyes popped open. There was a bed beneath them, though they were still in the park, the sunlight still on their bodies, the ducks still swimming in the pond. For a second, he marveled at the power that Dean wielded here. But then again, once upon a time, he had been strong enough to keep a fully powered up archangel trapped inside his own head. He had always known that his human was special, though sometimes he wondered if there was more to Dean than he had ever known.

He had never known this side of Dean, for example.

Castiel found himself on his back, his legs spread, and Dean on his knees before him, a wicked smile on his face. It reminded the angel of one of the smiles he had seen on him when Dean had been made into a demon by the Mark. At once, it both thrilled and shocked him. Cas forced himself to relax, he knew his human wouldn’t hurt him. Plus, at the moment, he was a tad distracted by the bulge in his jeans.

Well, his and Dean’s.

“Isn’t this what you really want, Cas? Isn’t this the reason you keep coming back for more? Why you will never leave me alone?”

Dean said the words with a smile, but there was an edge to the way he said the words. A warning. And it occurred to Castiel that, despite the physical evidence that his friend was sexually aroused by their kiss, he might just be toying with him. The realization was like stab through his heart, and Cas was once more reminded of all those times when a wonderful, close friendship had turned into something bitter and sour. He tried to get up, but the other man’s weight was keeping him pinned to the mattress.

“I care about you. We all do. That’s why I’m here.”

Dean threw back his head and laughed, a deep, throaty laugh that made Castiel’s cock twitch in his pants. He was sure he would never get use to the carnal reactions of the human body. He felt so vulnerable laying here, his hard member struggling to free itself and be held and stroked. Sucked…

“Oh, so you don’t want me at all. Not even a little?”

Castiel swallowed, his eyes darting away.

Dean trailed his finger from the angel’s jaw, all the way down to his belly button, eyeing the obvious sign of his friend’s arousal. He cupped him, gently, weighing his balls in his hands before he stroked the length of him, letting Cas buck his hips beneath him.

“Dean, I need…. So much.”

“I know, Cas. I know.”

Dean kissed him again, then started to loosened Castiel’s tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He leaned down, placing kisses on the angel’s warm flesh, taking time to lick each nipple in turn before he moved down to unbuckled him. Castiel let out a deep moan as his cock was suddenly free, the warm air touching his already inflamed flesh. In all his years in a human vessel, nothing had prepared him for the sight of the human before him, face flushed with desire, mouth slightly open and ready to take his whole length in. For just a moment, the angel swelled with pride, knowing that, at last, his human was ready to admit what had always been between them. No more hiding. No more frenzied dreams in the dark.

Cas watched as Dean licked his lips before taking the swollen head in his mouth, slowly he worked his entire length, taking time out to plant kisses on Castiel’s length and balls. Castiel knew without having to be told that Dean was doing to him what he had enjoyed other women doing in the past. Yet the realization didn’t bother him at all. Not when he was being expertly pleasured by a partner that seemed to know more about his body than even he did. Every movement was meant to both pleasure and torment. To bring Him to the brink of release, and then cruelly stop him from going over.

Finally, when Dean had worked them both to the point of no return, he reached for a bottle of lube that was suddenly beside them on the bed. He unzipped his jeans, making sure his cock was well lubed for what was to come next.

“Dean…”

The hunter stared down at him with a smile. “It’s still me, Cas. It’s still us.”

Dean bent over on his elbow. Gazing deeply into Castiel’s eyes as he guided himself to the entrance he sought to fill. In his mind, Dean could see all the times when Castiel had come through for him, rescuing him from death itself. And, sometimes, from fates far worse than death. There was nothing he could ever do that could repay him. But, he knew, had always known, that what he was doing now was coming awful close. And that would have to be enough. For now.

There was a moment of pain, the gasp from the angel mingling with the human’s guttural grunt of pleasure, then they were moving against one another as one. Time seem to have no meaning for them in that moment, they might have spent a day locked together, maybe even years. Memories and feelings fluttered back and forth, some heartwarming and some bittersweet, as they were joined together in both body and spirit. Castiel became aware for the first time that Dean would have made a wonderful vessel for him. He was strong and powerful, and the angel found the sensation of being one with him, as angels were with their hosts, to be exquisite.

As Castiel reached his peak, Dean held onto him tightly, kissing his forehead to soothe him as they both fell together into that crashing wave. The feeling of release washed over both of them , heightened to an almost painful degree by the fact that Castiel’s grace was stretched out and curled up inside of him, mingling with his human essence, the feeling similar to a low, deep orgasm that never ends. The combined sensations had the human yelling the Lord’s name several times.

“God isn’t here, Dean.”

He laughed, laying down on the bed beside Castiel. He stretched out his arm, the angel placing his head upon it, gazing over at him with a serious expression on his face.

Dean tried not to chuckle, but failed.


End file.
